The present invention relates to article vending machines wherein a plurality of vertically stacked, generally horizontally disposed and movable trays are provided for holding a plurality of articles to be vended thereon. Each shelf usually has a plurality of front-to-rear generally rectangular spaces or troughs spaced laterally across the shelf and with a helical coil mounted in each trough. Articles to be vended are positioned within convolutions of the coil such that, upon the rotation of a particular coil in response to actuation of a control mechanism, one of the articles is projected into a delivery opening where it is available to a purchaser.
Shelves of this type are normally of a lightweight sheet metal construction wherein, once assembled, the troughs, helices, drive units and associated parts are secured in place as by conventional fastening devices not being removable except for servicing and repair purposes. The size of the helices and of the troughs within each shelf are the same, although they may vary between shelves for accommodating different sized products within the same machine. The drive units for the helices each have a single predetermined mounting location at the rear of the shelf.
Further, shelves of this type are usually slidably mounted on rollers or the like secured to the inner sides of the vending machine frame, for generally horizontal movement from an inner position for vending purposes to an outer exposed position for article loading and/or servicing purposes. During use of the shelves, they are not retained or captivated laterally by the sides of the machine frame or housing. To retain the shelves in place, lugs are formed on support rails mounted on the inner walls of the machine casing which counteract with side rails or the shelf.